The Human Dragon
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: One day, Artha goes looking for Beau. But Beau is no where to be found. All he finds is a, rather hot, guy claiming to be his dragon
1. Chapter 1

This story was a request from NoXVZhuusox who not only requested a story but showed me a new fandom to join. I've had fun looking at this fandom, so here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.

The Human Dragon

I don't own Dragon Booster

Chapter 1

"Beau?" Artha called out, walking into the stable stall the dragon slept in. "Beau, where are you?" It was kind of hard to miss a dragon as large as Beau.

Artha looked around. Beau was nowhere in sight. "Lance?" he called. "Have you seen Beau?"

"No," Lance called back, "Isn't he in his stall?"

"If he was in his stall, do you think I'd be asking where he was?" Artha asked, poking his head out of the stable. "You haven't seen him?"

"Nope," Lance said, going back to playing with his remote-control jousting dragon. "Maybe Parm has?"

Artha shrugged and went back into the stable, standing at the entrance of the stall. He was about to move when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he asked, grabbing the closest thing that could be used for a weapon, a shovel he had used to clean the stable. "Who's there?" he said again, stepping further into the stall.

"Artha," a voice said from the shadows, deep and familiar, but Artha knew he had never heard the voice before. "It's me."

"Who's me?" Artha asked, levering the shovel up.

"Beau," the voice said again, stepping out of the shadows. The boy looked about the same age as Artha, but was taller with dark hair that had blonde streaks through it and deeply tanned skin. And he was naked, wrapped just in the blanket Artha had left there, for nights he would spend in the stall with Beau.

Artha held the shovel like a bat. "Don't come any closer," he said, "What did you do to my dragon?"

"I am Beau," the boy said, taking a step closer to him.

"I don't believe you," Artha said, shaking slightly. "Stay back. What did you do to my dragon?"

"I am your dragon," he said again, taking a step closer, finally close enough to take the shovel from Artha's shaking hands. "Believe me Artha."

Artha looked at the taller boy, looking deep into his eyes, they were the same color as Beau's. "Beau?" he asked, reaching out to run his fingers over the boy's face. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know Artha," Beau said, leaning into Artha's touch, just like he had when he was a dragon. "I just woke up like this."

"Artha, did you find…" Lance trailed off as he entered the stall. "Who's that?"

Beau and Artha looked at each other, unsure of what to say to the younger boy.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lance asked, leaning against the door frame. "Why isn't he wearing any clothes?"

"Because I had no need for clothing when I went to sleep last night," Beau said eventually. "As I was a dragon."

Lance gave Beau a quick once over. "Okay," he said, "Parm's looking for you Artha. He said something about wanting to run some things for the next race." Having said his piece, Lance left, no longer interested with what his older brother was doing with the naked boy in the dragon's stall.

Beau and Artha gave each other another look. "Clothes first," Artha said. "Then we'll deal with Parm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Booster, I forget if I said that last time, but I don't.

"You're kidding me, right?" Parm said, looking blankly at Artha and Beau.

"No."

"Dragons don't just turn into humans!" Parm yelled.

"Beau did!" Artha insisted. "Take a look inside if you don't believe me, but he's not there, because he's right here."

Parm obviously didn't believe him and stormed off to the stalls. Examining the small room, Parm turned back to the two. "What did you do? Got Beau in this, whoever this is in on it?" Parm asked, hands on his hips. "I expected more of you Artha Penn."

"Parm," Artha whined, leaning back against Beau, just like he would have if he was a dragon. "I'm not lying."

Parm stormed up to Beau, forcing Artha to move from between the two. "If you're really Beau, what did you choose Artha to be the first time you met?"

"Dragon Booster," Beau said, his voice cool. "Artha is the Dragon Booster."

Parm gave them a look, scrutinizing Beau, then Aretha. "How did this happen?" he asked eventually. "And more importantly, how are you going to race?"

"I'll find another dragon," Artha said, one hand absent-mindedly running a hand over Beau's arm. "I think we need to talk to Mortis though," he added with a thoughtful expression. "Are you coming?"

Parma looked at Beau and Artha for a moment more before shaking his head. "You two go on, I need to go home and check in with my parents before they start to panic. I'll be back later."

Artha nodded, already heading towards the entrance to Mortis' 'cave'. "We'll see you later. Can you take Lance with you? Just in case this takes longer than we think it will?"

"Sure," Parm said, heading away and calling the younger boy to him.

"Come on," Artha said, taking Beau's hand. "We need to talk to Mortis about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Booster

"Artha, who is this?" Mortis asked when the two entered the room.

"This is Beau," Artha said, letting go of his hand.

Even though he couldn't see his face, Artha was sure Mortis was giving him an incredulous look.

"No, no, hear me out," Artha said, holding his hands out in front of him. "I went to check on Beau this morning, and I found him like this."

Mortis looked at the two of them for a moment before gesturing for Beau to step forward. When he steps forward, Mortis places his fingertips on Beau's temples and the two of them stand still for a moment, eyes locked through Mortis' mask.

When Mortis steps back, he nods to Beau. "It's him," he said slowly. "How he turned into a human, I know not."

Artha looks between them for a moment before accepting Mortis' words. "What do we do now?"

"I'll do some looking," Mortis said, turning from them. "Meanwhile, keep him out of sight of everyone."

Artha winced. "Parm kinda already knows, and if I don't tell Kitt…" he rubs the back of his neck, "I'm going to get my butt whooped."

If Artha could have seen Mortis' face, he was sure the man would have rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "But no one else."

"Yes sir," Artha said, "But what am I supposed to do about the racing? How do I find another dragon? What about the Dragon Booster?"

"We'll see about the Dragon Booster," Mortis said, his voice grave, "But as to the dragon," Mortis' grin wasn't nice. "You'll just have to find one the old fashion way."

Artha groaned, face planting into Beau's arm. "This is gonna be fun, ain't it Beau?"

Beau hummed in agreement, an arm going around Artha's shoulders. "We'll help you with it Artha."

Neither boy noticed as Mortis stood in the shadows, watching them closely.

The next chapter will have Beau, Artha, and Parm looking for Artha's new dragon. Until next week, I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Dragon Booster.

"What about this one?" Parm asked, pointing as they stood in front of a stall.

Beau takes on look at the dragon from under the hood he is wearing to hide his face. "No," he said simply, moving onto the next dragon.

Parm gives Beau a dirty look, and Artha can tell that he is contemplating making a rude gesture at the retreating back.

"Don't," Artha said, putting a hand over Parm's, "You know this is harder for him then it is for me right? He's _my dragon_, and here we are, looking for his replacement. So cut him some slack man."

Parm sighs, looking at Beau. "I know, I know," he said, "It's just, does he have to do this every time."

Artha shrugs. "Honestly? I think that any dragon that Beau doesn't approve of, wouldn't be right for me. Trust me, Beau knows who will work with me."

"Artha," Beau called softly, "Come look at this one."

Parm barely heard him, but Artha instantly trotted over to where Beau was standing. Parm rolled his eyes before following his friend.

"She's rather small," Parm said, eyeing the dragon.

Artha ignored him, enraptured by the small female dragon in front of him, "Can I go in?" he asked the owner of the stable who was nearby.

The man looked to the stall Artha was standing in front of. "I'm not sure you want her," the man said, setting the tools he had been using aside. "She's a rescue, not very trusting of people."

"Give him a shot," Beau said softly, "I think you'll be surprised."

"Fine," the man said with a sigh, knowing he was not going to be able to talk the boys out of it. "Just be careful. I don't need a lawsuit on my hands."

Artha nodded, opening the door slowly, "What's her name?" he asked softly, reaching a hand out towards the dragon.

"Cyclone," the man said, equally soft.

"Hey Cy," Artha said to the dragon, moving slowly closer, "You can trust me sweetheart. Do you think you can?"

The small dragon sits up cautiously, moving slowly towards Artha as he spoke. "You're a good girl," Artha said, "You can come with us and you'll be safe."

Cyclone licks Artha's hand gently, nuzzling it after. "She'll be good with us," Beau said. "How much is she?"

The man stares at Artha and Beau for a moment. "She's yours, you're the only one she'll come anywhere close to."

"Thank you," Artha said earnestly, grinning at the man. "Hey Beau?"

"I got it," he said, slowly entering the stall as well. "Come on Cy," he said gently. "Let's get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Sorry this chapter is so late, my computer has been refusing to connect to my home internet, so I had to "borrow" my brother's computer to post this (And do homework, but that isn't as important). Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next week.<p>

"Can you race on her?" Kitt asked, looking Cyclone up and down from a distance. "She can't even stand anyone more than you and Beau."

"She'll be fine," Artha said defensively, "We'll need to work with her, but we'll get her winning on the track."

Kitt gives Artha a look. "Whatever," she said. "I have to go make sure Wyldfyr is ready for our next race. See you guys tomorrow," she said, waving over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Parm?" Artha asked, turning to his friend.

"My mom has something planned for tonight, family night she said," Parm replied, glancing at his watch. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Artha said, going back into the stable stall Beau and Cy were in.

"Hey," Beau said, looking up from where he's sitting on the floor stroking Cy's head. "Did Parm and Kitt leave?"

"Yeah," Artha said, sitting across from them, stroking Cy too. "Things are getting weird Beau."

Beau gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Artha said, rolling his eyes, "I know things have always been weird here. But I mean they're getting weirder."

Beau shrugs, as if he doesn't know what to say to that.

"Whatever," he said, standing, "I'm going to see Mortis about Cy."

Beau nods, turning his attention back to Cy, "Artha?" he said softly.

Artha turned back to him.

"Remember that she's not going to be able to pick up where we left off," Beau said. "You're going to have to start from the beginning."

Artha nodded in understanding. _From the beginning, _he thinks, the thoughts looping in his mind as he goes to talk to Mortis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few months later

"Are you sure she's ready for this?" Parm asked, eyeing Cyclone as Artha led her around the beginning of the race track.

"She'll be fine," Beau said. "Don't worry, we've been working with her long enough that she'll be fine in the race and she's getting better around people."

Parm gave him a dubious look. "If you say so," he muttered under his breath as he went to find Kitt and Lance.

"Are you guys ready?" Beau asked, walking over to Artha and Cy.

"Yep," Artha said, "It's a pretty low key race, we should be fine."

"Alright," Beau said, kissing Artha on the cheek before going to join Kitt, Parm, and Lance.

Artha grinned after him as he led Cy to the starting line. His grin fell when he actually reached it. "Hey Parm?" Artha said, turning on his comm. "I thought you said Moordryd wasn't going to be in this race."

"He's not," Parm said, his face appearing on the screen. "It's too easy for him and Decepshun."

"Well he's here," Artha said, pointing the camera towards Moordryd, "But it doesn't look like he's riding Decepshun."

"He must have gotten a new dragon," Parm mused.

"Obviously Professor," Artha said, gritting his teeth.

"Artha?" Beau said, on their private channel.

Artha hummed as the Race Master started speaking.

"Be careful. Just because he has a new dragon, doesn't mean he's going to be any less tricky. He probably went to one of those designer stables."

"I know," Artha said, leaning forward in anticipation of the starting horn. "Help me keep an eye on him?"

"Of course," Beau said, "Now that I know Moordryd is here I regret telling you about this race."

"Don't worry so much," Artha said as the race started. "We'll be fine."

Famous last words.

A/N: I was going over this last night to add more, I read the ending and decided it was good where it was. So this story has officially become just finishing posting. There will be 15 chapters and then it's the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you all had/will have happy holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Sorry for the delay posting, my internet decided it hated me yesterday, so here have a chapter.<br>I don't own Dragon Booster.

"Artha?"

The voice seemed far away, but Artha could sense an urgency in it, and worry, fear, guilt. Artha didn't like hearing guilt in that voice. He pushed his way to the surface of what seemed to be a deep pit of black.

"Come on Artha," the voice said, a gentle hand touching his arm, "You can do it."

Artha's eyes cracked open, "Beau?" he asked, his voice hoarse, "What happened? Where's Cy?"

"She's fine," Beau said, helping Artha sit up and handing him a bottle of water. "Parm and Kitt took her somewhere quiet. Moordryd did something, caused a loud bang, and Cy panicked, ran into a wall and you were knocked unconscious. We had to bribe her into un-magging you so we could check you over."

Artha nodded, sipping his water. "How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes," Beau said, with a certain degree of confidence that caused Artha to raise an eyebrow. "I counted," he said sheepishly.

Artha rolled his eyes. "You aren't a dragon anymore Beau," he said softly. "You would be able to go even if something happened to me."

Beau went a weird combination of stiff and slack, reaching out for Artha as he tried to move away. "But I don't want to," Beau said softly. "If something happened to you," he shuddered. "Artha, I couldn't go on after that."

"Yes you could," Artha said, lightly punching Beau on the shoulder. "No come on, we have a crew to round up and a white haired boy to get back at."

"I think you should rest a bit first," Beau disagreed. "You have a really nasty bump, just take it easy for a little while."

"You worry too much," Artha said, standing up. Or rather, tried to. "On second thought," Artha said, sitting back down as a wave of dizziness hit him. "Maybe I'll stay down."

"Thought so," Beau said, "But we do need to get back, so," he said, scooping Artha up without any warning.

"Beau!" Artha whined, pouting at the other.

"You're cute when you pout," Beau said with a grin, carrying Artha out to where the rest of their crew was waiting to head back home.

Artha grumbled, but was quiet when Beau kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So what are we?" Artha asked, looking at Beau. "Are we just friends that occasionally kiss? Or what?"

Beau was quiet for a few moments. "What do you want us to be?" Beau asked eventually, "I'll take whatever you're willing to give me. I love you Artha."

"I love you too Beau," Artha said softly. "I think I'd like to be your boyfriend…if that's okay with you."

Beau grinned at Artha, rolling so that he was straddling him, an arm on either side of his head and a leg on either side of his. "Whatever you want," he said, kissing Artha, slow, sweet, and soft.

Artha smiled into the kiss. He could get used to this.

A year later

"Are you okay?" Beau asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You've been sick for a while."

"I'm fine," Artha said, sitting up, away from the toilet. "Really," he said, seeing Beau's unbelieving look. "I just, I need to go check on Cy. She was running oddly in our last race." Artha stood up and washed his mouth out before quickly brushing his teeth.

Beau gave Artha a long look. "Okay," he conceded, "But if you start feeling sick again, you _will_ tell me, understand?"

"Yes sir," Artha said with a mocking salute, kissing Beau on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Beau nodded and let Artha out of the bathroom. "Be careful!" he called after Artha.

"Where's the fun in that?" Artha called back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you think Cy?" Artha asked, looking her over carefully for injuries that might have caused her awkward gait the day before. "You're not getting sick, are you? Has what I got gotten you?"

Cy didn't answer, just nuzzled into Artha's chest when he moved in front of her. "Maybe I should just let you sleep it off, you don't seem injured. Probably just sick. We could both use a few days off."

Cy sighed and settled her head on her front feet, eyes closing as she fell asleep.

Artha smiled and went to see what Beau was doing.

It turned out he was working on the repairs that were almost finished. When they were done, Artha, Mortis, and Parm had decided they were going to breed dragons. "How's Cy?" Beau asked, looking up from the plans he had been working on.

"She's just sick," Artha said, looking over the plans too. "I'm not sure what it is, but she should be fine in a few days."

"What about you?" Beau asked, "When will you be better?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Beau," Artha said in exasperation, rolling his eyes, "Don't worry so much."

"If there was nothing wrong with you then you wouldn't be puking like this. It's worrying Artha, maybe you should talk to Mortis about it."

"I was going to ask Mortis about Cy anyways," Artha said with a shrug, "I guess I could ask him if he knew what was going on with me too."

"Good," Beau said, "Now go on. I'll see you later."

"Maybe," Artha said, heading to the Dragon Cave, "Or maybe I'll run away."

Beau shook his head, smiling, as he turned back to the plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry for the lack of updates. To make up for it I'll post again tomorrow, and maybe Saturday.  
>Enjoy the new chapter.<p>

"Mortis?" Artha called out, looking around for the man.

"What is it, Artha?" Mortis responded, stepping from the shadows. Artha always thought that it was kind of weird that Mortis hung around in the shadows.

"Cy's sick, I don't think it's anything serious, but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry, so I decided to come ask you."

Mortis cocked his head to the side, looking at the ceiling rather than Artha. "It's basically dragon flu, she'll be fine," Mortis finally said, looking back at Artha. There was a slight glow to his eyes. "You on the other hand," he said after a moment of silent gaping, "There is something impossible about you Artha."

"What?" Artha asked, his hands unconsciously moving in front of his stomach.

"I think you know what I mean," Mortis said, looking pointedly at Artha's hands.

Artha looked down, "You're not saying…no," he denies, pressing his hands into his stomach, "No, it's not possible."

"Lots of things that we don't think are possible are happening to you," Mortis said gravely.

"But…but," Artha stared at his stomach. "I can't do this. I'm already raising Lance! I can't raise my own kid too."

"You'll be fine Artha," Mortis said soothingly, "You are not alone."

Artha stared for a moment more. "I need to go talk to Beau," he muttered, turning and leaving the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Artha?" Beau said gently, resting a hand on Artha's shoulder. "What's wrong? What did Mortis say?"

"Cy's just got the flu," Artha said softly, not looking at Beau.

"What about you? Did you ask?" Beau asked, sensing something off.

"It's impossible," Artha said, beginning to shake slightly. "It's just not possible."

"Artha, just tell me," Beau said, "You're starting to scare me."

"'M pregnant," Artha mumbled into Beau's shirt. "Mortis said the impossible seems to happen a lot around here."

Beau didn't respond for a moment. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Why does everything happen to us?" Artha asked, looking up at Beau. "I just wish my dad was here to help us."

Beau hummed softly, rubbing Artha's back. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Artha said, looking down again. "I mean, it's a baby, our baby, but I don't know, can we raise a baby?"

"We've been raising Lance," Beau said.

"Raising a baby is harder than raising a ten year old," Artha disagreed.

"The same principle applies," Beau asserted, "Just with a bit of extra work."

"It'll be a lot of work."

"So's everything we do."

"So we're gonna do this?"

"If that's what you want."

"Looks like we're going to have a baby," Artha said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Six months later

Artha opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in the dragon cave, the small medical wing.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Mortis said, looking over at Artha. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stampeded by a herd of wild dragons," Artha muttered, rubbing his head. "Where is everybody?"

"Parman is home with his parents, Lance is doing his homework, Kitt is with Cy, and Beau is with Gwen and Gawain."

Artha's heart lurched. "How long was I out?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Three days," Beau said, coming from behind Mortis.

"Gwen and Gawain are…" Artha trailed off, one hand moving over his flat stomach. "What happened?"

"The Shadow Booster," Mortis said gravely. "Since the Dragon Booster hasn't been around, he decided to get him to come out by using you as bait."

"He ran away once he realized he wasn't getting to you," Beau said.

"How are Gwen and Gawain?" Artha asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"They're doing well, all things considered," Mortis said.

"Do you want to see them?" Beau asked.

"Yes," Artha said, trying to get out of the bed, doubling over in pain when he was on the edge of the bed.

"Be careful Artha," Mortis said, moving to stand next to Artha.

"Here," Beau said, coming to stand next to Artha and carefully picking him up.

"There's a chair for you to sit in when we get to them," he said.

Artha nodded, clinging to Beau as if he was the last thing keeping him there. "

"Here they are," Beau said, setting Artha in a chair.

"They're so small," Artha said softly, looking at the small covered bassinet that held both babies.

"They're two months early," Beau said, sitting next to Artha. "Most single babies wouldn't survive outside the womb this early, let alone twins. They're strong, and doing well."

"I knew I wouldn't be good at this," Artha said, "Look at them, I'm failing already."

"It's not your fault," Beau said, moving to kneel in front of him. "The Shadow Booster did this, not you."

"It's my job to protect them," Artha whispered.

"It's _our_ job," Beau interjected, "And you did your best by them. They were prepared to live out in the real world. They'll be fine Artha."

Artha didn't answer, looking into the bassinets over Beau's head.

Beau turned around, leaning against Artha's legs as they both sat and watched the two tiny beings fighting for their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the mess up last time I posted this, hope this is better.

Chapter 13

"Artha?" Lance called out, standing in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Artha said, turning to face his brother, "What's up kid?"

"Are they going to be okay?" Lance came over, looking at the twins.

"They should be fine," Artha said, running a hand through his hair. "They're just small."

The brothers stood in silence for a moment. "It was scary," Lance said softly after a few moments, almost as if he didn't want Artha to hear him.

Artha wrapped an arm around Lance.

"You went down, and I know you can fight, but you couldn't fight as well when you were pregnant, and Beau got so mad and…and…and…" Lance couldn't keep talking, his shoulders started shaking with repressed sobs. "I thought you were dead Artha. First Dad, then you, and I'd be all alone."

Artha pulled Lance into a tight hug, not saying anything, just holding him.

"Artha, what's going on?" Mortis asked, entering the room.

Artha gave Mortis a look, eyes darting between him and Lance, hoping the man would get the message.

He didn't. "Lance, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling in front of the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lance sniffed, "It's nothing Mortis," the boy said, looking at the ground.

"Lance," Mortis said, a warning in his voice.

"I thought Artha was going to die," Lance said softly. "Dad's already dead and if Artha died…I'd be all alone."

Mortis looked shocked as he quickly removed his hand.

"Mortis?" Lance asked, worried by the man's reaction.

"You wouldn't be alone Lance," he said, reaching and taking his mask off.

"Dad?" Both boys said when the mask was completely off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Conner Penn grinned ruefully at his sons. "Hello boys."

Neither of the boys, nor their father moved for a long while.

"Why?" Artha asked eventually, his voice a croak. "We thought you were dead, but you were here the whole time? Why would you do that to us?"

"You had to believe in yourself Artha," Conner said, "And you couldn't, wouldn't, be able to do that if I was here for you to lean on."

"So I could lean on Mortis?" Artha asked, his voice bitter, biting.

"You wouldn't lean on Mortis as much as you would on _me_," Conner said.

"Whatever," Artha turned back to Gwen and Gawain. "Lance, can you go get Beau please?"

Artha saw his brother nod out of the corner of his eye and run off to find the older boy.

"Artha," Conner said, and Artha could sense that his father was reaching out for him without even looking.

"Don't," Artha bit out, his knuckles white where he was gripping the edge of the bassinet both of the twins were in. "Just, leave. Beau won't be too happy when he gets here."

Conner pulled his hand back. "I'll talk to you later?" he asked, voice hopeful.

"Maybe," Artha said, his voice cold and hard.

Artha heard Conner sigh and leave the room.

"Artha?" Beau asked, entering the room a few minutes after Conner left. "What happened?"

"Mortis," Artha choked out, starting to shake. "He-he's my dad."

Beau made a soft sound low in his throat. "I thought you'd be happy, finding he was still alive," he said softly.

"I thought I would be," Artha murmured truthfully. "But this way, this time," Artha bit his lip. "After everything, and all this time…I almost feel like he didn't even care about me. Just Lance."

"You know that's not true," Beau said, kissing Artha lightly. "When was the last time you got any sleep?" he asked when Artha yawned.

"A while," Artha said, "Not sure how long."

"Bedtime," Beau said, picking Artha up.

Artha mumbled a protest into Beau's shoulder, but he was asleep before Beau reached their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter

Chapter 15

"Are you and Beau married?" Lance asked one day as he and Artha were feeding the twins, a new process to all of them.

Artha was shocked by the question, he honestly hadn't thought about it. "No," he said. "We aren't. Why?"

Lance shrugged. "Mom and Dad were married, weren't they?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Artha said. "Why are you asking Lance?"

"Some of my friends were talking about it at school today," Lance said, shifting Gwen to burp her. "One of their older sisters is getting married next week and they all were talking about it. How come you and Beau aren't?"

"Honestly?" Artha replied, "I haven't thought about it."

"I have," Beau said from the doorway. "I was going to ask you before the twins were born," he added, coming into the room, "But they decided to speed up the time table on me." He sat next to Artha, wrapping an arm around him and smiling down at Gawain in Artha's arm. "So what do you say?" he asked, pulling a small box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Artha stared at Beau for a moment before grinning, throwing an arm around Beau, careful of the infant in his arms. "Course I will," he said, his face buried in Beau's neck.

Beau smiled, kissing Artha gently when he pulled away. "Love you," he whispered, slipping the ring, a simple gold band, on Artha's finger.

"Love you too."


End file.
